Lost Treasure, A Dying Alice
by crystal dragon from the west62626
Summary: Every member of the Sakura family contracts a rare brain disease at old age. But what if Mikan's alice made her contract this disease much earlier? [Edited version]
1. Pain

**Disclaimer: **Mizuki does not own Gakuen Alice, although she would like to…

**A/N:** This is Mizuki's friend, Kayle. She is currently feeling very sick and asked me to edit her story for her. Although the plot is the same, some text and the grammar have been changed. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Pain**

"Hotaru!"

Mikan Sakura skipped over to her stoic best friend, Hotaru Imai, her arms wide open. Everyday, she tried to give the black-haired girl a hug, but she never actually got to do it.

Hotaru, who was working on a new invention, pulled out her 'Baka' Gun and shot Mikan in the head.

"Hotaru, you're so mean!" Mikan sobbed as Yuu, another friend, helped her up.

"Well, that's what you get for trying to hug me," said Hotaru calmly, going back to her invention. She paused for a moment, then added, "And for being an idiot."

Yuu looked at Mikan. "Honestly, don't you ever get tired of being shot by Hotaru's 'Baka' Gun?"

"Nope!" Mikan answered, a huge smile on her face.

The three entered their classroom, where they saw Natsume and Ruka already at their seats.

"Good morning Ruka! Good morning Natsume!" greeted Mikan happily, approaching the two boys.

Ruka returned Mikan's smile. "Good morning, Mikan," he said, petting the rabbit in his arms. However, Natsume—as always—remained silent.

"Natsume?" Mikan called. _I wonder, would he react if I knocked on his head?_ She reached out her hand, but before she could knock on Natsume's head, she was immediately pushed aside.

"Natsume! Ruka! How are you! Oh, I've missed you so much!" gushed Sumire, conveniently forgetting that she saw the two boys just the day before.

Mikan stood up, glaring at the green-haired girl. "Hey Sumire, you could have at least said excuse me!" she shouted.

Sumire glanced at Mikan. "Oh shut up, no-star!" she retorted.

"Why I outta—"

"All right, everyone, settle down," called Mr. Jino, breaking the escalating fight as he entered the room. "Class will begin now."

Huffing, Mikan returned to her seat and pulled out her books. As Mr. Jino launched into a boring explanation, Mikan's head drooped onto the table, zoning out.

Until a flicker of pain flashed through her head.

_What was that?_ Mikan raised a hand to her temples, massaging them. She let out a soft whimper of pain, that she hoped no one would hear.

"Ms. Sakura, is there something wrong?"

Mikan looked up, seeing Mr. Jino's icy stare in her direction. "N-no, Mr. Jino," she answered, her hand dropping to her lap. "I'm fine."

"Hmm, all right then." Mr. Jino turned back to the blackboard and Mikan zoned out again.

_I've just been studying too hard,_ she reasoned with herself. _That's all…_

---

Ruka looked worriedly at Mikan. She was massaging her head, an expression of slight pain was on her face, and she had let out a tiny whimper.

Apparently, Mr. Jino noticed it too. "Ms. Sakura, is there something wrong?" he demanded.

Mikan looked up. "N-no, Mr. Jino," she replied. Her hand left her forehead and dropped to her lap. "I'm fine."

"Hmm, all right the." Mr. Jino turned back to the blackboard.

_Maybe it's just a passing headache,_ he reasoned with himself. _That's all._ He then turned his attention to Mr. Jino, who was already wrapping up the lesson.

"Your homework is to research on physical and mental conditions that affect a special alice. To be submitted next Monday," he barked out. "Class dismissed."

Ruka and Natsume exited the room. He was about to bring up Mikan's strange headache, when Mikan herself approached them.

"I was thinking, since we have homework, would you like to accompany me to the library?" she asked happily. "Yuu and Hotaru can't come cause their busy…again." She sighed.

Natsume didn't answer, and walked away.

Ruka looked at Mikan's crestfallen face. "Aw, cheer up, Mikan! I'll go with you!"

She instantly brightened up. "Really? Thank you, Ruka!" She giggled and grabbed Ruka's wrist, dragging him to the library.

The contact made him blush a slight pink.

"Let's see," said Mikan as they entered the library, "where can we find books about special alices?"

"Over there," said Ruka, taking Mikan to a shelf at the back of the library. He ran his fingers along the spines of the books, until he finally found the one he was looking for.

"Physical And Mental; The Effects On A Special Alice."

---

Mikan took the book to a table while Ruka looked for another one. Sitting down, she flipped the book open.

"_Whether it is physical or mental, any sickness can have different effects on a person with a special alice,"_ read Mikan aloud. _"Signs are shown much earlier than the time diagnosed for any other—"_

"Mikan," called Ruka, interrupting her. "I found my book. Let's go."

The two borrowed their books and left the library.

As they were walking back to their dorms, Mikan told Ruka, "Hey, thanks."

"For what?"

"For going with me to the library." She smiled brightly. "It was really nice of you."

A light blush graced Ruka's cheeks. "No problem, Mikan."

_Why is he blushing?_ She stopped outside her room. "Well, this is my stop. Thanks again." She smiled at him as she opened the door.

Ruka smiled back. "Your welcome."

"We should do this another time," said Mikan brightly. "We can take Yuu and Hotaru with us!"

"Sure." Ruka turned around. "Bye, Mikan."

"Bye." Mikan closed the door, then headed for her desk. She dropped the book on it, took out her notebook and pencils, then opened the book to the page she was reading earlier.

"—_for any other type of alice. Even fatal diseases have the same effects on special alices, which means they die sooner."_

She bent over her notebook and began to write.

Suddenly, her head began to ache again, but this time, it hurt more. "OW!" she cried, dropping her pencil. She brought both hands to her head, massaging it.

"What's wrong with me?" Mikan wandered aloud, grimacing in pain. She suddenly remembered the book.

_No way. I've just been studying too hard,_ she reassured herself. Her head drooped onto the desk, as sleep started fogging her brain. _I've just…been…studying…too…hard…_

With that, she fell asleep.


	2. Discovery And Tears

**Disclaimer:** Mizuki does not own Gakuen Alice, and she would like to worship the heavenly people who thought of it.

**A/N:** Still Kayle here. And this one is a lot more different then the original chappie, but still contains the same things. By the way, I have no idea what they wear over at Gakuen Alice during weekends. I'm just assuming they wear normal clothes.

**ATTENTION:** I apologize for my mistakes in the first chapter. Jinno is a Math teacher (he taught a Special Ability Type class in my first chapter) and he is very OOC. I apologize again, and thank **Anti-ugly-fanfictions **for the corrections.

**Chapter 2: Discovery And Tears**

Morning came bright and early, shining in the room of Mikan Sakura, who was asleep at her desk.

Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open, alighting on the digital alarm clock on the desk. The blinking red numbers glared at her, making her shoot up hurriedly.

"I'M LATE!" she screamed. She stood up quickly, knocking the chair over as she rushed to put on her uniform. She grabbed her things and rushed out the door…

…bumping into Hotaru.

Mikan eyed Hotaru's jeans and t-shirt. "Um, Hotaru, isn't Mr. Jinno gonna get mad when he sees that you're not wearing the uniform?"

Hotaru pulled out her 'Baka' Gun and shot Mikan again. "It's Saturday, Mikan," she said softly.

Mikan stood up, a sheepish look on her face. Embarrassedly, she ran back into her room and changed into normal clothes.

"Come on," she said brightly, opening the door again. "Let's go find Natsume and Ruka!"

Hotaru and Mikan left the building and headed outside. They found Ruka and Natsume sitting in the shade of a tree, the former playing with his pet rabbit.

"Good morning, Ruka! Good morning, Natsume!" greeted Mikan happily.

Ruka returned the greeting with a smile, while Natsume remained silent.

Mikan was about to shout at Natsume, when Mr. Narumi walked up to them. "Mikan," he said, handing her an envelope, "this is for you."

"It's from Grandpa! Thank you, Mr. Narumi!" She took the letter, opened it, and began to read.

When she finished, her face had gone stark white. _No…no…no…no…_

"Mikan?" asked Ruka worriedly.

Hotaru stood up. "What's wrong, Mikan?"

She dropped the letter on the ground, then ran off.

---

"MIKAN!"

Ruka and Natsume stood up, ready to race after her, but Mr. Narumi held out his hand, stopping them. "Don't," he said quietly. "You're not what she needs right now."

Hotaru noticed the letter on the ground. She reached down to pick it up, and began to read.

_Dear Mikan,_

_It's grandpa. I just wanted to know how you're doing over there, and…_

She skipped the rest of the letter and scanned down to the part that had made Mikan cry.

…_There's also something else I need to tell you. A strange brain disease affects all members of the Sakura family at old age, usually at 60s or 70s. It's fatal, and there is no cure for it._

_I wanted to tell you when you were older, but I can't wait anymore, because, unfortunately, my time has come._

_But please don't worry about me, my dear Mikan. Every one of us will die, and my time has just come a little sooner. I love you very much._

_Grandpa_

Hotaru pocketed the letter, and headed for the building.

---

Mikan collapsed on her bed, her body racked with sobs.

_I don't believe this… NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!_ she shouted in her mind, the tears flowing from her cheeks and soaking her pillow. _IT CAN'T HAPPEN! It just can't…_


End file.
